Daughters and Daters
by austlly394
Summary: What happens when Ally gets pregnant by her boyfriend, Austin Moon? What happens when Ally moves away so Austin's career won't be harmed? On November 14, 2013, Ally has a daughter, Ava. Ava Nicole Moon. What happens when Ally returns to Miami after five years. Five years. Easy, things get complicated. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm not gonna forget about, "Sole Mates and Second Chances", okay I just sounded like Middlechild3 in her author's note for the first chapter of, "May". Anyway I had an idea that I've been messing with for a while.**** I wrote a fan fiction on Microsoft Word called, "Identical Boys and One Ideal Boy" (Ally gets pregnant by Austin at age 16, moves to Maine, and has identical twin boys, Ashton Monica Moon and Andrew Dezmond Moon) and I think I can make it twice as better. Also I'm only going to upload the first chapter and the wait until SMSC is done. But if I get good reviews and enough then I will manage two stories it once. Great that will be fun. If it happens… Anyway, here's chapter 1 of my new story, "Daughters and Daters" sounds familiar? Think of an episode of A&A. I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Ally's POV 

I am asleep, dreaming about my past life. I'm in a bedroom. I see Austin, on the night it happened. It was after the Valentine's Day dance. And February 14th just happens to be my birthday. The scene changes wait why am I on a boat? I feel bouncing, like waves.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up." I hear a soft but loud, voice.

I open my eyes and turn to the left. I see my now four year old daughter, Ava Nicole Moon, moving the mattress up and down.

"Happy Birthday, Ava, what time is it?" I say.

"7:32, I'm hungry. Can you please make pancakes, for my birthday? Please." Ava says.

"Sure, just let me get out of my pajamas. Go watch, My Little Pony **(I don't own it)**." I say.

"Okay." Ava says as she goes into the living room and watches, My Little Pony.

Ava, my daughter. My precious little girl. When I was 16 I got pregnant my boyfriend, Austin Moon. I was scared and didn't know what to do. So I moved Williamsburg, Virginia, no one would expect me to move there. It wasn't to far or to close to home. On, November 14th, 2013 I got my daughter. Also, before I had Ava, I met my best friend in the whole world, at the moment, Anna. She kind of reminds me of Austin. But they look nothing alike. They both can dance and sing really well and Anna shares a birthday with Austin, the same year. June 14th, 1996. In fact they were born around the same time, which somehow scares me a little. Anna has brown hair and Austin has blonde. Anna has heterochromia, so her eyes are brown with gold specks in them and with a blue ring on the outside. Her eyes are one of a kind. And Austin has brown eyes. But there last names are different. Anna Claire Carter and Austin Monica Moon. Anna told me that she moved here when she was six because her parent got divorced. I remember when my parents got divorced. I was 12 and my mom got a new job as a researcher and wasn't around often, which made my dad mad. So they filled for a divorce and it was hard on me but I got through it. Trish was there for me, though. We use to tell each other everything. I wonder how she felt after I left five years ago. Five years.

I got dressed into a black cami, gray sweatpants, I put on my hot pink fuzzy socks and put my naturally straight hair into a ponytail.

I go into the kitchen of my two bedroom apartment. The best thing is, Anna and her mom live on the first floor and I'm on the second. I got a job as a waitress at Dairy Queen** (I don't own it). **It doesn't pay much but was and still is working there so she got me the job. Anna and I alternate our shifts so one of us can watch Ava, if not Anna's mother watches her. I so lucky to have found an amazing friend. If I need it, Anna will loan me money. She knows that it must be hard to raise a child alone. Her parents did get divorced.

"Ava-girl, pancakes are ready." I say.

Ava-girl is a nickname I came up for her. Ava is her name and Trish used to say to me, hey girl. So her nickname was born. I take out a plate and put two pancakes with strawberries on Ava's plant. I cut them up and she eats. Ava must have been hungry, she's halfway done with the first pancake.

I'm not hungry for pancakes so I make myself French toast. While the French toast is cooking I secretly at she gets stare at my daughter. She has Austin's beach blonde hair. But everything else is mine including my mom's bright blue eyes that can melt you're sole. Her personality is a combination of mine and Austin's. She not quiet at all and colors OUTSIDE the lines. She also has stage fright but, it's more controlled. She'll grown out of it soon and be just like her father. Ava is also a great writer. Well she's learning to write. She just tells me the words and I write it down in her song book. She's a very talented singer and piano player. I taught her how to read and play piano because it can get really cold in winter. Even for Virginia.

"Mommy, I'm done." Ava says.

I grab her dishes and she watches TV.

It's around 8 so Anna should be here. It's Sunday and Anna and I don't work so she always comes over. As if on cue she come through the door.

"Anna." Ava says running to her.

"Happy Birthday, Ava, How are you, today?" Anna says picking Ava up.

"Mommy made birthday pancakes." Ava says.

Anna handles Ava so well. Almost as if… no that can't be it. Or can it?

"Anna watch Ava, I have a phone call." I say.

I look and see an unknown number, I changed my phone number once I moved and changed my look. My wardrobe is darker but I usually have a splash of color somewhere in my outfit. I haven't completely changed, but I don't feel like the old me. And I also have a pink, purple, and blue streak in my hair. I was going to die my hair black but, decided to just get the streaks. That would have been going too far. I also got a tattoo. It's on my left wrist and it's the letter, A in red. With a treble cleft in the center **(Like the A in Austin for the theme song)**. I know a tattoo is very un-Ally like, but it reminds me of Austin. You know because both of our names begin with A. Also because of my precious Ava. I chose the name Ava, because if Austin ever had a daughter, he would name her, Ava. I chose the middle name, Nicole because I told Anna that she could pick out the middle name. And she chose, Nicole. If, Austin had a son, he would be named, Aaron. Aaron Dezmond Moon. I begin to remember the week after it happened. I already knew I was pregnant and was planning on leaving soon. I want Austin's son or daughter to have a name that he chose. So I asked him.

Flashback Ally's POV

_"Austin, if you ever a daughter, what would you name her?" I ask._

_"Probably Ava, it reminds me of my sister's name." Austin said. _

_"I didn't know you had a sister." I say._

_"She and my mom left when we were young." Austin says._

_"What about a son?" I ask._

_"Aaron. And Dezmond for the middle name. Dez is my best friend. Why do you ask?" Austin says._

_"I don't know. Maybe for the future." I say trying to cover up the fact that I'm pregnant with Austin's child._

End of Flashback

**Ally **Lester 

**Hello**

Ally, it's me, your father

**Dad, how did you get my number**

I don't have time for that but I have bad news 

**What's the news**

Your mom is dead and Austin was in the car with her and he has a broken left arm

**What **

Yeah she died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver, there's a funereal in three days so on Saturday please come 

**I'm not promising anything **

Please, Ally, it's your mother and it's Austin I know you loved him

**Okay, I'll be there**

I hang up. I can't believe my mom is dead and Austin is hurt. I know that I have to go. She's my mom. I just wish I had a chance to say, goodbye. When I left she was in Scotland, doing a research project. I start to tear up. If only I haven't left five years ago. Five years.

"Ally, are you okay?" Anna said. She can read me like a book.

"My mom is dead. And Austin, the father of Ava, is hurt" I say holding back the tears.

"I'm so sorry." Anna says.

"Can you watch, Ava, on Saturday? That's the day of the funeral." I say.

"You know that the restaurant is really busy on weekends and my mom is visiting her sister, Michelle, in New York. But, I'll be there for you. Sort of." Anna says.

"I guess I'll have to bring Ava. She won't mind." I say.

I think, Austin will probley be there, I hope he's okay, I guess it's time. After five long years. Five Years.

**So that's chapter 1 of, "Daughters and Daters". Follow me on twitter, at (the "at" symbol) Lindsey3833** **(No spaces)**.** My profile picture is of the R5 logo. Review it up.**

**I would like you to guess in the reviews-**

**What real affect will Anna have on the story? **

**Now some of you might think that this chapter is similar to the first and second chapter of Middlechild3's "Coming Home and Consequences" but this story will be nothing like it and I'm not stealing. So in the reviews please don't hate. I swear nothing like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Guess who decided to continue, "Daughters and Daters". I think this story will be more popular than, "Sole Mates and Second Chances" which you guys should check out. This chapter is dedicated to, Ross Shor Lynch, because it was uploaded on his 18th birthday. So happy birthday Ross. Like a week ago, I was board so on the Wii, I made Mii's of the cast of "Austin and Ally" and R5. It was fun. Although, my little brother (he HATES Austin and Ally and R5) probably won't like it. But I don't care, I love it. Also I have a pole running so please vote and I think only members can vote so guest just tell me in the reviews (You can look at the poll for the question). Anyway I don't own, "Austin and Ally". Here's chapter 2 of, "Daughters and Daters"**

**In the last chapter I had you guessing-**

**What real affect will Anna have on the story?**

**If you read between the lines in this chapter, it may or may not be answered.**

The Next Day, Still Ally's POV

I wake up at 6:30. Today Ava and I are going to Miami. It's about a four hour drive, so I'm going nonstop. I'll pack snacks for Ava. I want to arrive sooner than the funeral starts to explain everything to Austin. It's about time I told him. I walk to Ava's room. I told her yesterday that I'm waking her up early but she can sleep in the car. We also pack and loaded the car yesterday. So all we have to get dressed and drive. And did I mention face people that I haven't seen in years. Five years.

"Ava-girl, wake up." I say.

"Lift please." Ava says.

I lift up my daughter and get her dressed. I dress her in hot pink leggings, a zebra shirt, and I don't bother with shoes for Ava so she's in hot pink fuzzy socks. Comfortable clothes. I brush her curly blonde hair and put it into two French braids down her back. I leave Ava to watch TV while I get dressed in a light blue shirt, gray jeggings, and black convers. I text Anna saying goodbye and pick Ava up and take us to the car.

I put Ava in her car seat. She falls asleep. She'll be up in a few hours. I set my house address in my GPS. I'll be there at 10:43. That 10:43, I'll face them, all of them.

"Mommy, can I play on your IPad?" Ava says. She just woke up and get bored easily. I wonder where she gets that from.

"Sure, sweaty." I unlock my iPad and hand it to Ava.

Only two more hours left. I called my dad before and told him that I should be there around 10:45. He was so happy that I came early. He doesn't even know about Ava. None of them do. It was for the best.

"Mommy, I beat my high score in temple run **(I don't own it)**." Ava says.

"Ava-girl, that's great." I say.

"I'm also hungry." Ava says.

I get her cut up fruit and yogurt with granola. I'm getting hungry to, so I get an apple and yogurt with granola. Just like my daughter. I look at my GPS, only 90 minutes left. 90 minutes. I turn on the radio and hear a song that makes me tear up.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

I turn off the radio. That song changed mine and Austin's lives forever. On our six month anniversary, was the night Austin and I did it.

"Mommy, where are we?" Ava asks

"We're at my old house." I say

I take Ava out of her car seat and bring her inside. I see my dad. My dad that I haven't seen in five years. Five years.

"Dad, before you say anything, I missed you so much." I say.

"I missed you too and who is this." my dad says.

"She my daughter, in fact mine and Austin's daughter. Ava Nicole Moon." I say.

"I don't know what to say. Is that why you left?" my dad says.

"Yeah I didn't want to ruin Austin's career. She was born on November 14th, 2013. I've been living in Virginia and I met this girl, Anna, she's like my best friend now." I say.

"Thanks for coming down. I know you probably wish you said goodbye to your mother." my dad says.

"I really do." I say.

Ava is on my dad's lap. She really loves him. I can't wait for her to meet Austin, her father. I'm telling him tonight. I hope he won't freak out and leave.

"Hey, dad, do you know where Dez and Trish are?" I say.

"Yeah, there at Sonic Boom. When you left they kind of started to work there. I would have paid them but, they would let me. Austin he wanted to work there but, he couldn't. Because of you" my dad says.

"Oh, can you watch, Ava, I want to face them alone. And then I'll introduce them to Ava later." I say.

"Sure." my dad says.

I get in my car and drive to Sonic Boom. The Mall of Miami didn't change at all. But it's still different. I walk by Mini's and then the Melody Diner. I see Billl's Surf Shop.I can see Sonic Boom. Five long years.**(I don't own any of the listed stores)**

Austin's POV

Ally, Ally, Ally, ALLY, ALLY. God that's all I think about. Why did she leave? I have a feeling that it will change my life forever. I see a brunette girl with multi colored streaks in her hair. She's wearing a light blue shirt, gray jeans, and black shoes. I look at her face, chocolate brown eyes that can melt your sole. Wait only one person has those eyes. I run to her, almost tripping over the drums.

"Ally, is that really you?" I say.

"Austin Monica Moon. Does this answer your question?" Ally says.

She leans in a kisses me. I kiss back. I felt lightning, this is my Ally. My beautiful, Ally.

"ALLY!" I hear Dez and Trish yell.

Ally runs up to Dez and Trish and hugs them like crazy. She has been gone for five years. Five years.

"Ally, why did you leave?" Trish asks.

"I'll tell you later." Ally says.

"Why won't you tell us now?" Trish asks.

"Because I want to tell, Austin, first." Ally says.

No One's POV

Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish hung out for the rest of the day. While Lester took care of Ava. At around 5:30, Austin and Ally went out to eat. When they were done Austin drove Ally home. Home after five long years. Five years.

Ally's POV

"Austin, this has been an amazing night. Before you come in promise me that before I show you why I left, you won't freak out." I say.

"I promise." Austin says.

I tell Austin to stay outside for a little. I walk inside and tell my dad to please go and leave Ava to sleep on the couch. I take her hair out of the braids to let the blonde shine.

"Austin you can come in now." I say.

Austin walks in and sees Ava. Ava wakes up and Austin sees her piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Ally, who is this?" Austin says.

"Please don't freak out. This is Ava. She's mine daughter." I say.

Austin's jaw drops open. I snap in his face multiple times.

"Well she does look a lot like you. But she has blonde hair, where have I seen that... mine? Allyson is she my daughter" Austin says.

"Yes, this is Ava. Ava Nicole Moon." I say.

"W-w-w-why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your career." I say.

"And keeping the cutest little munchkin away from me would ruin my career. Ally your wrong. She is so cute and looks like me. When was she born?" Austin asks me.

"November 14th, 2013. Yesterday was her forth birthday." I say.

"Happy late birthday, munchkin." Austin says.

Austin picks Ava up and swings her around. I'm so happy were on big happy family now.

Austin's POV

I can't believe I have a daughter. Ava Nicole Moon. She beautiful, with my hair and Ally's face. Her eyes sparkle and her hair shines bright like a diamond.

"Ava, I love you. You are my beautiful daughter." I say.

"I love you too, Daddy." Ava says.

"Ally, I love you and never stopped." I say.

"I never stopped loving you either." Ally says.

I set Ava down and Ally and I kiss.

What Ally didn't know was soon I would ask her something. And if she agrees, it will chance our lives forever.

It's 8:30 so Ally puts Ava to bed. She tells her dad that she's staying at my place for the night. Ally's dad lets her go.

I take Ally to my car. I open to door for her. She get in and I drive us home.

We arrive at my dad's house. My parents split when I was young. My mom moved and took my sister with her. I miss both of them so much.

No One's POV

Once Austin and Ally arrived at Austin's house they went into his room and things got mature.

**So that's the second chapter. Hope you liked it and review. I don't own Ross Lynch's "I Think About You"**

**I would like you to guess in the reviews-**

**What do you think the question Austin wants to ask Ally soon?**

**My twitter is at Lindsey3833 (the at symbol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey my rossome readers. Enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you did. This chapter is shorter but in the next chapter a lot will be explained and questions will be answered. Tomorrow I will probably update again. Anyway here's chapter 3 of, "Daughters and Daters" I don't own, "Austin and Ally" **

The Next Morning Still No One's POV

"Morning." Ally said.

"Morning." Austin said.

Austin's POV

Okay, I'll admit it, Ally and I slept together. It felt so good waking up next to Ally. After five long years. Five years.

"Ally, did we do it?" I ask.

"I'm positive we did do you know, it." Ally says.

I kiss Ally on the forehead. I've missed her so much. When she left I didn't know what to do. I wouldn't come out of my room for a week. Dez was there for me. He understood. I was a bigger mess than when my sister and mom left. My parents divorced when me and my sister were young. I still video chat them. They moved to Virginia when me and my sister were six. My sister is my twin, but we look nothing alike.

"Do you want breakfast?" I ask.

"That sounds perfect." Ally says.

We walk downstairs and hold hands.

"Hey, dad." I say.

"Hi, Mike." Ally says.

"Hello, Ally." my dad says.

"We were just getting pancakes." I say.

I make me and Ally chocolate chip pancakes. Most people don't know this but I can cook pretty damn well.

"Austin, these are the best pancakes ever." Ally says.

"Thanks I use dark chocolate chips, instead of milk chocolate." I say.

Ally's POV

Yeah, Austin and I slept together. I feel that I'm going to pay a price. And it's going to be one of the best things that ever happened to me, besides Ava. I'm starting to feel sick.

"Ally, I want to ask you something. Will you and Ava, stay with me?" Austin says.

"Wait." I say.

I run into the bathroom. And start to puke. I come back.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin says.

"I'm fine." I say lying.

"So, what's your answer?" Austin says.

"Yes. We would love to." I say.

Austin and I hug and then kiss.

"Let's tell Ava, together." I say extending my hand and Austin grabs it.

Austin takes me to his car. He opens my door letting me in. I sit in the passenger's side and Austin drives.

"Hey, dad, how was Ava." I say.

"She was great." my dad says.

"That's good." I say.

"Austin, can I talk to you for second?" my dad says.

"Sure." Austin says.

My dad and Austin went into the kitchen. I play with Ava.

"Ava, did you have fun?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did." Ava says.

I see Austin and my dad come back.

"What did my dad want?" I ask.

"He just wanted to make sure that I wasn't gonna leave you and Ava. But I would never. I love you and Ava way too much." Austin says picking up Ava and kissing her.

"Austin, really, your never gonna leave?" I ask.

"Never ever." Austin says.

I feel sick again. I run to the bathroom and puke again.

"Austin, I'm getting sleepy, go goodbye. See you tomorrow?" I say.

"Tomorrow." Austin says.

We kiss. Austin leaves. I put Ava to bed and go in my room. I watch TV. And then run to the bathroom to puke again. Why am I puking so much? I go to sleep without being interrupted.

**So that was the third chapter of, "Daughters and Daters" So which name do you like better? **

**1. Adrian Michael**

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**

**Please tell me in the reviews. **

**Also in the reviews I would like you to guess-**

**Why is Ally so sick?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: A heck of a lot will be answered in this chapter. And I think this will be one of the best chapters of "Daughters and Daters" history. Hope you like the last chapter even though it was short. Here's chapter 4 of, "Daughters and Daters". I don't own, "Austin and Ally".**

One Week Later Ally's POV

I'm stick sick as hell. The best part is Austin is here 24/7. I think the last time Austin went home was 2 days ago. And that was only to get clothes. My dad takes care of Ava most of the time because I'm so sick. I wonder why. My dad is busy today so Mike volunteered. Ava is at his house.

"Austin, this is a weird question, but what's the date." I say.

"November 21st, why." Austin says.

I think to myself. The only time I've ever been throwing up like this is when I was first pregnant with Ava and I'm late. 5 days late. Oh my god, could I be pregnant again?

"Because, I'm 5 days late. And the only time I was this sick was when I was first pregnant with Ava." I say.

"Do you think you're pregnant again?" Austin says.

"There's only one way to find out. Can you pick me up two pregnancy test? I think I'm gonna throw up again. Please." I say.

"Okay. I'll leave now." Austin says.

I can't believe that I could be pregnant again. I think back to when Austin and I slept together. Did we use pretention? Oh my god! I don't think so. Oh my god! I'm most likely pregnant.

Austin's POV

Oh my god! Ally could be pregnant again. I get into my car and drive to the store.

I arrive at the drug store and find to isle with the pregnancy test. I see another guy who must be getting one for his wife or girlfriend. I go to check out and see no other than Trish.

"Trish, what the hell are you doing here." I say.

"Guess who got a job at whatever this lame place is called?" Trish says.

"You did." I say.

"Wait, why do you have 2 pregnancy tests? Wait, did you and Ally sleep together? Why aren't you answering my questions?" Trish says.

"Number 1: For Ally. Number 2: Yes. And number 3: Because you're not letting me." I say.

"So you and Ally might have another baby?" Trish says.

Before the funeral started Ally and I told my parents and Trish and Dez about Ava. They were shocked but happy for us.

"Only if they're both positive." I say.

Trish checks out the test and I drive home.

"Honey, I'm home." I say in a sing-song voice.

"Cute and I'm in here." Ally says.

I go into the kitchen and see Ally video chatting a girl. She sounds a lot like my twin sister.

"Gotta go, bye Anna." Ally says.

"Ally, wait don't shut your laptop." I say.

"Austin did you get the test?" Ally says.

"Yes and who are you video chatting?" I say.

"My best friend from Virginia, Anna." Ally says.

I sit next to Ally. It's about time I told her.

"Hey, Anna." I say.

"Austin, I missed you." Anna says.

"Wait you know each other?" Ally says.

"Anna is my twin sister. Our parents spilt when we were six. My mom took Anna. And my dad took me. My mom changed Anna's last name back to her median name so Anna Claire Moon become Anna Claire Carter." I say.

"Anna, you were my best friend for 5 years. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ally said.

"Because once you told me that you were pregnant with Austin's child, I thought if I told you I was Austin's twin, you would run away. And you are like my best friend ever. And I didn't want to lose you." Anna says.

"Wow. Austin hand me the tests. Anna I'll be right back." Ally says.

Ally's POV

I take the tests from Austin. I run into the bathroom. Then I take both. Then I go back to my laptop and see Austin and Ally talking.

"Well I got 20 minutes to kill. What were you and Anna talking about." I asked Austin.

"Well Anna is moving." Austin says.

"Back to Miami." Anna says.

"Anna, that's great but, why?" I say.

"I got accepted into University of Miami." Anna says.

"That's great. What are you going to major in?" Austin asks.

"Well, I want to do more with my life than performing so, I decided on marine science/biology. I've always been interested in ocean life." Anna says.

"It's true. When we were still living together, all Anna could talk about was sharks and dolphins and other ocean animals." Austin says.

"Austin, instead of staying at the university, can I stay with you and dad?" Anna says.

"I'll ask dad." Austin says.

Austin goes and calls his dad.

"Ally, what were the tests you took?" Anna says.

"Pregnancy tests. The night I came to Miami, Austin and I slept together. And I've been throwing up a lot lately and to only time I was this sick is when I was first pregnant with Ava. Hey 20 minutes is up." I say.

"Austin, the 20 minutes are up, I'll be right back." I say as I pass Austin.

I go into the bathroom and get the tests. I don't look at the results and go into the kitchen.

"Austin, I didn't look at the results, you tell me." I say handing Austin the tests.

"They're both positive." Austin says showing me the tests.

Austin and I hug than kiss.

"Get a room. And congratulations." Anna says.

Austin and I laugh.

"Sorry about that. And thanks. Let's tell Ava." I say.

"Bye Anna. Wait when are you leaving for Miami?" Austin says.

"Well it's only November and school doesn't start until September so June." Anna says.

"Oh, see you in person in 7 months." Austin says.

"7 months." Anna says.

Anna's POV 

What Austin and Ally don't know is that I'm planning to visit during the Christmas season. From December 20th to January 2nd

Austin's POV 

Ava is at my dad's house so Ally and I are going to tell her once we go to Ally's house. Ally and I go into my car and drive to my house.

"Hey dad, how was Ava?" I ask.

"She was good. Ally are you feeling okay?" my dad asks.

"I'm feeling great." Ally said although I think she's lying.

"That's good. Ava your parents are here." my dad says.

I see my little girl run with a cherry Popsicle.

"Ava-girl, how is your Popsicle?" Ally asks.

"Yummy." Ava says hugging Ally. She picks Ava up.

"Can you take? her I feel sick." Ally says.

I grab Ava and Ally runs to the bathroom.

"I thought Ally said she was okay." my dad says.

"She did." I say.

Ally comes back and takes Ava.

"Bye dad, we have to go." I say.

"Bye Mike." Ally says.

"Bye, grandpa." Ava says.

"Bye everyone and bye Miss Ava." my dad says.

Ava giggles. She is the cutest munchkin ever. We go into my car and drive to Ally's house.

"Austin check out what song is playing." Ally says.

Always get this funny feeling

Every time you come around

It's like I'm walking on the ceiling

Both feet off the ground

And it's all right

To feel so left upside down

Like I'm losing my head

'Cause I know where my heart belongs

With you again

So I say, "Hey"

I'm crazy into you

And I say, "Hey"

Every minute's overdue

And I can't wait

No I don't care

I'll do what it takes

Driving all night

Catch the first flight just to see you

I'll explain

You got me, like, upside down

You standing there

I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there

I swear my world is turned around

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

I'm upside down

Tell me how I'm supposed to

Act like everything's okay?

It's like a jump without a parachute

Right into a tidal wave

I'm so mixed up

There's no doubt

You got me

Feeling like I'm inside out

It's funny when I'm here with you

I wouldn't change a thing

So I say "Hey"

I'm crazy into you

And I say "Hey"

Every minute's overdue

And I can't wait

No I don't care

I'll do what it takes

Driving all night

Catch the first flight just to see you

I'll explain

You got me, like, upside down

You standing there

I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there

I swear my world is turned around

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

I'm upside down

Got me spinning

From the moment, you walked in the room

Girl I'll admit it

There's nothing I can do if fall for you

Oh you got me, like, upside down

Oh you got me, like, upside down

Hey!

You got me, like, upside down

You standing there

I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there

I swear my world is turned around

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

Oh woah

You got me upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

Woah

Upside down (doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)

Oh Woah

I'm upside down

"Your newest single. What inspired you?" Ally says.

"Easy, you. You really do have me upside down." I say.

Ally, Ava, and I arrive at her house.

"Where is your dad?" I ask.

"He's in Orlando for an accordion convection." Ally says.

Ally opens the door and runs to the bathroom. She must be sick again.

"Daddy, why is mommy so sick?" Ava asks.

"Well will tell you once mommy comes back." I say.

Ally POV

"Ava-girl sit on daddy's lap." I say.

Austin sits on the couch and Ava sits on his lap. I kneel directly across from Austin and Ava.

"Ava, mommy and daddy have some news. Mommy and daddy are going to have a baby." I say.

"I an goin to half brobber or sisser? **(I am going to have brother or sister?)**" Ava says.

"Yes, brobber or sisser." Austin says.

Ava jumps off Austin lap and hugs me. I'm so lucky to have a daughter like her. And in 9 months a son or another daughter. I'm pretty sure that Ava is excited to be an older sister.

"So what do you guys want for dinner." I ask.

"Pancakes!" Austin and Ava say.

"We're not having pancakes for dinner." I say.

"Fine just order pizza." Austin said.

"Yay, pizza." Ava says.

"Come down Ava. I'll order." Austin says.

Austin picks up his phone and calls the pizza place. I play with Ava. We play with her Legos. She may be a girl but she loves those things. A few days after I came back, after my mom's funeral, I went back to Virginia, got all my stuff, moved out of my apartment and officially moved back in with my dad. Hopefully Austin and I will get our own place. With Ava and a baby on the way, there won't be any space at my dad's. Ava and I build a small house.

"Daddy, daddy, luke what me ad mommy mad **(Daddy, daddy, look what me and mommy made)**." Ava says.

"That's great, munchkin." Austin says. He picks Ava up. I feel bad because he didn't get to see her as a baby. She was so cute. It's a good thing I have a surprise that will fix my guilt.

"Ava, in June, Anna is moving." I say.

"Where?" Ava asks.

"To here. She's going to school." Austin says.

"Yay Anna, comin." Ava says.

"Should we tell her that Anna's her Aunt?" Austin whispers in my ear.

"Well wait until she comes in June." I say.

"That's what I was thinking. Also at the drug store guess who I saw?" Austin says.

"Who?" I say.

"Guess who saw Trish and was check out by her. And I told her that the test were for you." Austin says.

"What. Well there positive so there's nothing to hide." I say.

I hear the doorbell.

"Pizza's here." Austin says. I jumps up to get the door.

Trish's POV 

I'm so happy that I got fired from the drug store. Now I'm working for the pizza place as a delivery girl. I'll probably get fired tomorrow or after I drop this pizza that ALLY'S PLACE. Cool I'll surprise them and Ava. And I know that Ally might be pregnant. I ring the doorbell. Austin answer's the door.

"TRISH!" Austin says.

"I got fired and now I'm working at the pizza place." I say.

"Ally, Trish is hear and is the delivery girl." Austin says.

I see Ally pick up Ava and walk towards me.

"Trish." Ava says.

"Yes Ava, it's me Trish. So Ally, were they positive?" I ask.

"Yes!" Ally says. She gives Austin Ava and we hug.

"Congrats. Does Ava know." I ask.

"Yes and she's excited." Ally says.

I come in with the pizza. I was going to start my 5 minute break after I delivered Austin and Ally's pizza but I'll start in now. **(Classic Trish)**

Ally's POV

I can't believe that Trish is here. Well I actually can. She is always getting hired and fired from so many places it's hard to keep track.

No One's POV

For the rest of the night, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Ava just eat pizza and play with Ava. She is so energetic but, keeps it under control. Trish quit the pizza place once she walked into Ally's house. Lester wasn't going to be back until late at night so Austin spends the night. Not sleeping with Ally but watching TV in her room while Ava sleeps in Lester's room. Trish eventually went home. And is planning on getting hired and fired again, the next day.

**Okay who was expecting Anna? So in the next chapter I'm going to skip a few weeks. It's going to be December 18****th**** at the start of the chapter. Also I finally got Austin and Ally: Turn It Up (I had no money in my iTunes account until yesterday) I already memorized the full version of "Steal Your Heart". I will probably memorize the rest by January 31****st****. Review it up. I don't own Ross Lynch's "Upside Down" So which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**

**Also in the reviews I would like you to guess-**

**Will Austin and Ally move in together because of Ava and the new baby?**

**If they do move in together, when do you think they will? (I'm looking for like a few months, weeks, days, years) **

**What do you think is the surprise that Ally has for Austin that will make her feel less guilty about Austin missing Ava's baby years?**

**Since Anna is visiting for Christmas, do you think Austin, Ally, and Anna will telling that Anna is Ava's aunt or will they wait until June?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I really can't wait for the new A&A episodes, "Glee Clubs and Glory" airing on January 19****th****. And "Austin and Alias" airing on January 26****th****. Anyone else? I'm surprised that I haven't exploded from the lack for episodes airing (Stupid Fa-la-la-a-days) Here's chapter 5 of, "Daughters and Daters" **

December 18th Ally's POV

"Austin, we have that ultrasound today. Dad you're gonna watch Ava right?" I say.

"Yes, come on Ava, let's go to Sonic Boom." my dad says.

"Bye dad, bye Ava-girl." I say.

"Bye Lester, bye munchkin." Austin says kissing Ava.

Austin take me to his car and drives us to the doctors. We arrive at doctors and I check in. I have the tiniest bump ever. It's barley anything but it's there. I've only been pregnant for about a month so I shouldn't be showing much. When I was about a month pregnant with Ava I wasn't showing much. No one notices, which is good. I don't want the press knowing yet. I don't get sick as much. It's about once a week I'll get sick. And when I do it's barley anything.

"Allyson Dawson." Dr. Geller says.

Austin and I get up. Dr. Geller leads us into a room with a hell of a lot of pregnancy stuff.

"I'm Dr. Geller. Allyson please sit in the chair." Dr. Geller says.

"Please, call me Ally." I say as I sit in the chair.

Dr. Geller get me hocked up to the machine. She presses some buttons and we see our baby.

"That's your baby." Dr. Geller says pointing to the screen.

**(I got this idea from F.R.I.E.N.D.S)**

"I see it." Austin says.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Dr. Geller says.

"I don't see it." Austin says.

"Honey, it's right there." I say pointing to the screen.

"I still don't see it." Austin says.

"Austin, see that little peanut shape thing in the center." I say.

"Yeah." Austin says.

"Honey, that's it." I say.

"Well I saw that." Austin says.

**(In the show Rachel couldn't see her and Ross's baby. So it's switch) (All credit goes to the writers of F.R.I.E.N.D.S)**

"Dr. Geller your back." I say.

"Yes, okay your next appointment should be in a few weeks. And at your 15 week appointment we can tell if you're having a boy or girl." Dr. Geller said.

"Can't wait, bye Dr. Geller." I say.

"Bye, Dr. Geller." Austin says.

Austin takes me to his car. I wonder what Ava and my dad are doing.

"Austin, what do want our little peanut to be?" I ask.

"Whatever you what." Austin says.

"I love my little girl but I know you want a boy." I say.

"True, I love Ava so much but to have a son. A son, would be amazing. And Ava is amazing. My amazing little girl." Austin says.

"Our amazing little girl." I say.

"Ally check out my new single. Jimmy gave me a copy. It hasn't even been relisted yet." Austin says has he puts a CD in the CD player.

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

It's okay to let it go

You don't have to be so brave

Take a chance if someone else

Is gonna sweep in and save the day

You don't have to face your fears alone

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Take off your mask, put down your guard

Don't need a symbol on your chest

It's all right for once to play

The damsel in distress

You're gonna use up all your strength

Trying to be so strong

Don't have to shoulder all the weight

Together we can take it on

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)

'Cause whenever you're in trouble

I'll know, oh

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh

Woah woah oooh

Let me be your superhero

Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah

Woah woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place

It's like standing in the dark

Flying through the universe

Trying to fix your broken heart

Yeah

Let me be your superhero

There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)

Whenever you need me by your side

I'll be there, be there

Never be afraid if you fall

I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)

Let me be your superhero

Let me be your superhero

(Woah woah oooh)

Yeah, I can be your superhero

You know I will, baby

Woah woah woah oh oh

Let me be your superhero

"Wow, it's beautiful. It's amazing. I love it." I say.

"Thanks, I wrote it just before you came back. So can I be your superhero?" Austin says.

"Yes. Forever and ever?" I say.

"Forever and ever." Austin says.

"Let's go to Sonic Boom." I say.

We drive to the Mall of Miami. I got my job back at Sonic Boom. Once I returned Dez and Trish both quit. I expected that.

"Mommy, daddy." I see Ava run to us.

"Hey munchkin." Austin says.

"Brobber or sisser? **(Brother or sister?)**" Ava says.

"We don't know yet. What do you want?" I ask.

"Brobber **(Brother)**!" Ava says.

I looks like all of us want a boy.

"Dez! Trish!" I say.

"Ally, when do you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Trish says.

A few weeks ago Austin and I told Mike, my dad, Dez, and Trish about having another baby. They were all so happy for me and Austin.

"In about 2ish months." I say.

"Great I hope it's a boy." Trish says.

"Me too." Dez said.

"Looks like everyone wants a boy. What if it's a girl?" I say.

"We'll still be happy." Austin says.

No One's POV

For the rest of the day, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, and Ava went to Ally's house. They had KFC **(Kentucky Fried Chicken. Healthy right?)**. Ally was craving fried and greasy. Dez and Trish went home and it was just Austin and Ally. Ally turned the bedroom, that hasn't been used in years, into Ava's room. With a twin bed and everything. Ava was so happy.

The Next Day No One's POV

This time Ally and Ava went over Austin's house. Austin had a big surprise for Ava but, she wouldn't get it until Christmas. Austin, Ally, and Ava's first Christmas together as a family. Austin also had an even bigger surprise for Ally, but not until Christmas and if all goes right this gift should last forever. And ever.

Anna's POV

Tomorrow I'm planning to surprise my brother, niece, dad, and Ally. I got permission from my mom because even though it's been, 14 years since the divorce my parents still can't stand each other. I wonder why they spilt. I was only six and wasn't allowed to bring it up. Even now.

"Mom, why did you and dad get a divorce?" I ask.

"Anna, it's a really long story." my mom says.

"I got time." I say.

"Fine. It started when your father would go to the gym. Normally I wouldn't mind but he went really often. Then he would go out on Friday's and Saturday's with "friends". Then I finally figured it out. He was seeing someone else. He and his girlfriend shortly broke up. I wanted to work things out so we went to couple therapy. There I discovered that, he was only seeing her because he didn't love me anymore and that's when I snapped. A week later we got divorced. I never wanted to see his face again and neither did he, so we agreed that I would take you and move and he would stay with Austin. When we moved I couldn't bear to have anything that reminded me of him so I legally changed your last name to my maiden name." my mom says.

"But I look more like dad than you." I say.

"I know. What got me through it was the thought that you were my daughter and that's all that mattered. And still does." my mom said.

"Do you miss Austin? I ask.

"A lot but, we video chat. Like you and him. Speaking of Austin did you tell him that you're visiting for Christmas? " my mom says.

"No, I didn't, it's a surprise. What are you going to do for Christmas?" I ask.

"Well, I defiantly was going to video chat you and Austin. But otherwise spend time with my brother and his family. I haven't seen them for a long time." my mom says.

"Uncle Mason, Aunt Courtney, Olivia, Emma, and Luke?" I say.

"Yeah, and looks like were both leaving tomorrow and coming back on January 2nd. By the way, did you pack?" my mom said.

"Yeah, can't wait." I say.

Austin's POV

It's really bugging me that I don't know if my unborn child is a boy or girl. Everyone wants a boy, even Ava. I wonder want Anna wants. Crap I still have to tell my mom that I'm a father and Ally is having another. I wonder if my mom changed her last name back to Carter. She changed Anna's and probably hers to. That's probably why Ally didn't know that Anna is my sister.

"Ally, when you were in Virginia, what was my mom's last name?" I ask.

"Carter. Speaking of your mom, did you ever tell her about Ava and our other one yet? " Ally says, I knew it.

"No, but she'll probably video chat me on Christmas Day. So then?" I say.

"Perfect." Ally says.

"Ava, what do you want to do." I ask.

"Dance!" Ava says. She's defiantly daddy's little girl.

I turn on the stereo. A certain song that Val swore we "stole" comes on.

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know so well the side of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You're gonna keep it

Just like a secret

Baby, believe me

You gotta free it

And you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

"Come on, mommy dance." Ava says.

"No, Ava-girl, I can't dance." Ally says.

"The Ally Way." I mumble under my breath.

"Austin!" Ally says.

"Well it's true." I say.

"For me." Ava says.

"Fine." Ally says.

Ally, Ava, and I have a mini dance party. It's nice to spend some time with my two favorite girls.

No One's POV

Austin spent the night at Ally's house. Once Ava was put to bed he and Ally watch Friends in Ally's room. They really love that show. Ally had a Christmas surprise for Austin. And Austin had one for Ally. After watching TV, Austin crashed on the couch. Lester's orders.

The Next Day No One's POV

It was around 7 and Austin was up. Everyone else was asleep. Sonic Boom was closed until December 26th, opened until December 29th and closed until January 2nd. Austin heard a knock on the door. He answered it.

"Anna." Austin said.

**Left you at a little cliff hanger, didn't I. Well, Happy New Year. 2014, hopefully filled with Auslly and maybe some Trez (Trez shipper, guilty as charged). Review it up. Which name do you like better? (You can vote once PER CHAPTER) **

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**

**In the reviews I would like you to guess-**

**Austin and Ally both have Christmas surprises for each other, what do you think they are?**

** Austin and Anna have cousins: Olivia, Emma, and Luke, do you think that they will be in the story?**

**How do you think Mimi will react to Ava being her granddaughter and having another one on the way?**

**How do you think Ava will react with Anna back and then leaving for 6 months?**

**I don't own Ross Lynch's "Superhero" and "Steal Your Heart" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay get this, it happened about in October. I was forced to go to 8 year old cousin's football game (I don't understand football) I didn't get what was going on so I just watch Austin and Ally on YouTube. At half time the cheerleaders went out and did there dance. I was watching them, and they did a song that sounded really familiar and then I got it. It was "Steal Your Heart" I was freaking out like a normal fan girl would. It was the best part ever. My brother who HATES A&A and R5 had the most funniest look on his face. It was a cross between a frown and a straight face. Priceless. When I first heard "Steal Your Heart" I was like, "I know this. Wait its Austin Moon. I mean Ross Lynch's Steal Your Heart" it was the only good part of the game. Anyway last chapter I left you at Austin answering the door only to find Anna. A few chapters ago I had you guess: Since Anna is visiting for Christmas, do you think Austin, Ally, and Anna will telling that Anna is Ava's aunt or will they wait until June? That question will be answered in this chapter. Here's chapter 6 of, "Daughters and Daters" I don't own, "Austin and Ally" **

**Last Time on Daughters and Daters **

It was around 7 and Austin was up. Everyone else was Boom was closed until December 26th, opened until December 29th and closed until January 2nd. Austin heard a knock on the door. He answered it.

"Anna." Austin said.

Present Time Austin's POV

"Austin." Anna said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"I'm visiting until January 2nd. Is there something wrong with that?" Anna says.

"No, it's great. Is mom with you?" I ask.

"No she's visiting with Uncle Mason, Aunt Courtney, Emma, Olivia, and Luke. But she's gonna video chat us on Christmas Day." Anna says hugging me. It's been 14 years since I've seen her in person.

"What's with all the commotion? Anna!" Ally says holding Ava.

"Anna!" Ava said.

"Ava! Come here." Anna says stretching out her arms. Ava runs to her.

"I miss you." Ava says.

"So did I. Now I really need to talk with your parents." Anna says.

Ava runs to her room and what sounds like she's dumping out her Legos.

"Ally your pregnant again. Do you know if it's a boy or girl? Cause I want a boy." Anna says.

"No in a few months. And the fact that your Ava's aunt. What the hell are we going to do about that? We should tell her." Ally says.

"I'm only here for 2 weeks and I don't want Ava to find out and then get mad because I'm leaving again. So I was thinking we'll wait until I come back in June." Anna says.

"I agree. I would be too hard for Ava to handle. Especially since you guys have a special relationship." Ally says.

"What she said." I say.

"Until June?" Anna says.

"Until June." Ally and I say.

"Mommy, daddy luke. **(Mommy, daddy look)**" Ava said showing us a tower that's half her size.

"It's amazing." Ally said.

"Ava since Anna is staying for a few weeks what should we do?" I ask.

"Sea World! **(Don't own it)**" Ava says.

"Please you know how much I love marine life." Anna says.

"Fine, let's go." Ally says.

**(I don't feel like writing a whole day at Sea World so it's going to be a small summary)** **(I've never been to Sea World so bear with me) **

No One's POV

Austin, Ally, Anna, and Ava **(That's a mouthful)** had a fun day at Sea World. They saw dolphins, sea otters and, sea lions. Also, whales. Austin and Anna went on Kraken **(Don't own it)**. Ally and Ava didn't go on any rides. Ava was more interested in the animals than anything else. She might just walk in her aunt's footsteps.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but that's because next chapter it's Christmas Day. And that chapter will be really long. If you didn't read my author's note at top, I suggest you do. Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**

**In the reviews I would like you to guess-**

**Austin and Anna have cousins: Emma, Olivia, and Luke, do you think they will be in the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry that my last chapter was so short but, this chapter will make it up. It's going to be Christmas day so it's gonna be crazy. This is also going to be the last chapter of D&D, BUT I'm making a sequel. So don't bail on me. This chapter will mess with your feelings. In a good way. Here's the last chapter, in fact chapter 7 of, "Daughters and Daters" *sad face* For the last time in this story, I don't own "Austin and Ally".**

December 25th Ally's POV

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" I say to Austin.

We hear little footsteps and then my door busts open.

"Mommy, daddy it Crizmaz **(Mommy, daddy it's Christmas). **Lez opem prezants **(Lets open presents).**" Ava said.

Ava practically pulls Austin along to the living room.

"Anna!" Ava said.

Ava runs to Anna.

We all sit around the Christmas tree. Just me, Anna, Austin, and Ava. We're going to Mike's house later to celebrate with my dad and him. I grab a present to Ava.

"Ava this one…" I start to say.

"Ally wait open this one." Austin says.

Austin hands me a small box. I rip off the wrapping paper and see it's a jewelry box. I open it and see a diamond ring. Wait a DIAMOND RING from AUSTIN. Wait is he going to. No maybe.

"Austin is this what I think it is?" I say.

Austin takes the ring and gets down on one knee.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, five years ago you left. I thought I would never see you again. But now I know, our daughter, Ava Nicole Moon. I can't ask of anything else except will you marry me?" Austin asks me.

"Yes. A billion times yes." I say.

Austin and I hug than kiss. It doesn't get better than this. I am currently engaged to Austin Moon. The father of my daughter. The love of my life.

"Ava, this one is from, daddy." Austin says handing Ava a present. It's about the same size as my engagement ring box.

Ava rips open the paper and sees a necklace a diamond necklace.

"Daddy, I love it!" Ava says.

"And this one's from mommy." I say handing Ava a large box.

Ava opens the box and sees My Little Pony Monopoly **(Don't own it)**. I finally taught her how to read. Next year she'll be ready for pre-school.

"This one is from me." Anna said.

Ava opens the present. She finds a sketchbook and a heck of a lot of colored pencils. Ava has always liked to draw.

"Anna, thit is anazin **(Anna, this is amazing)**." Ava says.

"I knew you would love it. And." Anna said. She hands Ava another box.

It was a coloring book with marine animals to color. And a book on marine biology.

"Tank you, Anna. **(Thank you, Anna).**" Ava said.

"Now these are from Santa." I say.

One by one Ava open presents. She got 2 hot pink dresses, a bunch of Hello Kitty **(don't own it)** stuff. A gray stuffed dolphin, named Doughie. The one that I gave Austin when Tilly Thompson was hating on us just because of a song **(Bloggers and Butterflies). **He kept it. 5 years later. She also got an iPod nano in pink already loaded with all of her father's songs.

"When are Dez and Trish coming?" Austin asks me.

"In about 20 minutes." I say.

"Ally, in also got you this." Austin says.

I rip at the wrapping paper, Austin really didn't have to do this. He already got me an engagement ring. I open the gift and see a piece of paper. The look like lyric to a song.

"I wrote this song for you. It's called, Parachute. I want you to sing it for your meeting with Ronnie Ramone." Austin says. **(Just pretended that's she never got signed in "Fresh Starts and Farewells) **

"No way, he's the next biggest music producer next to Jimmy." I say.

"Sing it now." Austin says.

I began to sing.

I remember life before

Faraway dreams and locking doors

Then you came, then you came

Afraid to fall, to be free

Always my own worst enemy

Isn't what, what you see

I took time to realize

That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like a parachute

You're my parachute

With you it all begins

Feeling okay in my own skin

So alive, I'm so alive

I know this life isn't gonna be perfect

The ups and downs are gonna be worth it

As long as I'm, I'm with you

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

You're my parachute

When I'm standing at the edge

It's such a long way down

And I second-guess myself

You better catch me now

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

Never touch the ground

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like my parachute

You're my parachute

"Mommy, good singer." Ava says.

"Thank you." I say

"Merry Christmas, Ally." Austin says.

"Merry Christmas, Austin." I say.

"Austin, Ally here's your gift from me and mom." Anna says.

"It's kind of heavy." I say.

We rip open the gift and find a Blu-Ray player **(Don't own it)**.

"Anna you shouldn't have." Austin says.

"It's to make up for all the years that mom wasn't here." Anna says.

I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Austin jumps up and gets the door.

"Dez and Trish are here and arguing." Austin says.

"You are never ever driving my car again!" Trish says.

"Dez, what the hell did you do now." Austin says.

"All I did was blow 3 red lights and not get caught." Dez says.

"DEZ!" We all say.

"Ally, Austin did not." Trish says.

"Yes he did. We're engaged." I say.

"Congrats. DEZ!" Trish says.

"What the hell do you want?" Dez says.

"Where are the gifts?" Trish says.

"In the car. Should I get them?" Dez says.

"Yeah. So how did Austin propose to you?" Trish says.

"We were around the Christmas tree and I was about to give a gift to Ava. Then he stopped me and told me to open this one first. He gave me the box wrapped up. I took off the paper and opened it. I saw the diamond and thought it's a diamond ring from Austin. Then I said is this what I think it is. Austin took the ring and proposed to me. I said yes of course." I say.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Austin asks.

"About how you proposed to me. How long have you had the ring?" I say.

"January of 2013. I was going to ask you on Valentine's Day. But we go to carried away. And in a week you were gone." Austin says.

"But image if we didn't do IT. Ava wouldn't be here. Life would be different." I say.

"I'm back. Woah." Dez says almost dropping some presents.

"Ally yours are in red. Austin's in blue. Anna in orange and Ava in pink." Trish says.

One by one we open our gifts. From Trish I got baby blue fuzzy socks and seasons 1-10 of F.R.I.E.N.D.S on Blue-Ray. From Dez I got a bunch of condiments.

"Dez, why did you get me ketchup, mustard, ranch, BBQ, and sweet n sour sauce?" I ask.

"In case for a fast food apocalypse. You don't know what those French fries can do to you." Dez says.

Trish got Austin, an appointment with Megan and her younger sister, Rachel. Dez got Austin an advanced copy of Zaliens 14.

Trish got Anna a new mouse for her laptop and nail polish since Anna is a total girly-girl. And Dez got her condiments to. Oh Dez, what are we going to do with you.

Ava got so much stuff from Trish. She got even more coloring and marine stuff. Dez he didn't get her condiments but, this really cute stuffed bear. And it's hot pink. Dez can be well Dez but, always comes through.

We finally got to give Anna her gift. It was a new case for her iPad **(Don't own it)**. She really needed a new one. It was baby blue with sharks and dolphins on it.

No One's POV

Austin, Ally, Anna, and Ava went to Austin and Anna's dad's home. Where he and Lester handed out their gifts. The night before Lester went to Mike's and Anna went to Ally's. So Austin and Ally could have their Christmas with Ava and Anna alone. Dez and Trish went back to their families for Christmas.

**That's the end of, "Daughters and Dater" *sad face*. The sequel will be called, "Twins and Troubles". I don't own Laura Marano's "Parachute". Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**

**In the reviews I would like you to guess-**

**In the first chapter of "Twins and Troubles" what do you think will happen?**


End file.
